Baby makes three
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: More Wade and Bo! My favorite wrestling couple have a little surprise in store for them. Rated M to be safe, although there's nothing graphic in it. I'm actually wondering if it should be a strong T instead. I don't own any of the characters except Michael Alexander. All the other characters are property of Vince McMahon. This is a sequel to my first Wade and Bo story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a few days before WrestleMania, and Wade Barrett and his boyfriend, Bo Dallas had just checked into their hotel room in New Orleans. After unpacking, Wade suggested they get a bite to eat.

"What are you in the mood for Luv? Chinese? Cajun?"

"Cajun sounds good. I heard from Cena that there is a good restaurant just a couple of blocks from here. Mamma Odie's it's called."

"Alright then. Mamma Odie's it is."

Inside the restaurant, Wade and Bo took a little table towards the back of the restaurant so they could enjoy their meal in private. They had already received a few curious stares as they walked through the restaurant and one unfriendly customer had mumbled an unkind comment about two guys being together under his breath. Upon hearing this, Wade had tightened his grip on Bo's hand as they walked past, but did not say anything. From long experience, he knew the best way to deal with someone like that was just to ignore them.

Now settled in a cozy nook, the two of them perused the menu. After a few minutes, the waitress came up to take their order.

"What can I get you fellas to drink?"

"Two iced teas please. Just lemon in mine, and lemon and sugar for him." Wade answered.

"No sugar for you hon? Why?" Bo asked as the girl left.

"You know the trainer said I had to watch my weight."

"Oh Pshaw! You look just fine to me sweetheart."

Wade blushed and playfully slapped Bo's hand. The girl soon returned with their drinks and took their food orders.

"I'll take the grilled chicken with wild rice and steamed vegetables. Bo, what do you want?"

"I'll have the Cajun Seafood Sampler please."

When their meals arrived, Bo wasted no time in attacking the mountain of boiled crawfish, fried alligator, shrimp etouffee, and catfish fritters that consisted of his meal.

Wade smiled as he ate his own supper. Bo always had been a hearty eater. His cute little potbelly was proof of that.

The food was delicious and soon both plates were clean. Bo burped and wiped his mouth on his napkin. "I'm still hungry." He remarked.

"You're still hungry?" After all that food?" Wade asked, incredulously.

"Yep. What do you suppose they have for dessert?"

Wade laughed and flagged down their waitress. After a quick scan of the dessert menu, Bo ordered himself some bread pudding with whiskey sauce. When his dessert arrived, he soon gobbled it up too.

"Alright then. Come on before you eat me out of house and home!" Wade remarked, laughing as he tugged on Bo's sleeve.

Late that evening, Wade was awakened out of a sound sleep by the sound of someone getting sick. Sitting up in bed, he noticed Bo's side of the bed was empty and the light in their bathroom was on. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door and tapped on it.

"Bo honey, you okay in there?"

"No.._gag_.No. I think I'm sick."

"I'm coming in."

Wade opened the door and found Bo curled up on the floor in front of the toilet. Bo's face was pale and he was shaking like a leaf and drenched in sweat. Just as Wade was kneeling down to comfort him, Bo lunged for the bowl again. As Bo vomited, Wade soothingly rubbed his back with one hand and held his hair back with the other.

"Poor baby. I knew you shouldn't have eaten so much."

When Bo finished, Wade helped him up and walked him over to the sink so Bo could rinse his mouth out and brush his teeth.

"My stomach still feels funny. I think that food might have been bad."

"I'll go down to the gift shop and see if they've got anything for an upset stomach. After I get you back into bed."

After cleaning himself up, Bo leaned on Wade and Wade got him tucked back into bed.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes." Wade kissed the tip of his nose, and left the room.

Downstairs in the hotel gift shop, he searched around for something to settle Bo's stomach. There wasn't a whole lot of options, but he did find some Pepto Bismol, ginger ale, and a small box of soda crackers. John Cena came in the shop just as Wade was getting his purchases rung up.

"What's the matter Barrett? You sick?"

"Nah. Bo is. He thinks his food was bad, I think he just ate too much."

"Sorry to hear he's not feeling good. You tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will."

Back in the room, Wade found Bo sitting up in bed with the garbage can within reach. He still looked pretty bad.

"Here sweetie. Maybe this will help your stomach."

Wade measured out a dose of the pink stomach medicine and handed it to Bo. Bo drank it with a grimace.

"Ick! Gimmee something to take that taste out of my mouth, or I'm gonna hurl again."

Wade handed him the ginger ale. "Now don't gulp it down. Just sip on it!"

It took awhile for Bo's stomach to settle, but finally he was able to sleep.

The next few days were busy ones. With the fan access, and the hall of fame ceremony, plus practice sessions and the pay per view itself, they were running from the crack of dawn until way late at night. Wade was concerned with Bo's health though as the day of the pay per view drew closer. Bo was still throwing up. He was throwing up at least once a day. It wasn't food poisoning, so Wade wondered if it could be a virus or something.

The big night had arrived and Wade and Bo were waiting their turn in the back for their match. Just as the ring announcer called their names, Bo took off running towards the restroom with his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Barrett! What's the matter with Dallas?" Triple H asked.

"He's sick! Get the doc and have somebody stall the match or something!"

Standing outside the trainer's room, Wade paced back and forth nervously. Every worst possible scenario that could be wrong with Bo raced through his mind.

When the door opened, Wade jumped in surprise. He turned to face the man who had just came out.

"Lex? What's wrong with him Man?" Wade asked, with worry in his voice.

"Come on in and see for yourself."

Confused, Wade rushed in and took his place next to Bo's side. Bo was laying on an exam table with a very confused look on his own face.

"Doc? What's the matter with him? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be just fine in, oh about eight months." The doctor answered with a smile.

"Eight months?! What does that mean?!"

"Calm down Mr. Barrett. It means that Mr. Dallas here is expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"A baby you dolt! He means you knocked me up!" Bo snapped.

"I did WHAT?!" Wade looked at Bo and then at the doctor with shock.

"Mr. Dallas is indeed pregnant. Four weeks to be exact. Congratulations!"

THUD! The surprise was too much for Wade. He fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while, but once Wade was over the shock, he turned into the most excited father to be ever. He put a lot of time and energy into making sure Bo was comfortable and didn't mind rushing out at odd hours to get whatever it was that Bo was craving. Mostly it was ice cream, but every once in a while Bo would come up with some real strange combinations.

"Tuna fish and peanut butter cup sandwich with hot sauce? Are you sure?" Wade asked one night as he was heading to the kitchen.

"Yes please. And a glass of buttermilk." Bo answered as he patted the round little bump on his stomach.

Wade made a face but didn't say anything. He just went to make Bo's sandwich. The last time he had declined one of Bo's odder requests, Bo had started sobbing and locked himself in the bathroom, refusing to come out until Wade had finally agreed to make the pickled okra and chocolate pudding parfait that Bo so desired.

Now here he was in their kitchen, combining tuna fish with peanut butter cups and hot sauce. The sandwich looked disgusting. He just hoped Bo liked it.

When Wade returned from the kitchen with his sandwich and milk, Bo clapped his hands with childish delight.

"Ooh that looks yummy! Thanks sweetheart!"

"Don't mention it. Just promise me you'll brush your teeth before you go to bed, especially if you want anything else from me tonight." Wade added with a saucy wink.

As Bo's pregnancy progressed, Wade thought he'd never seen Bo look more attractive. He had that lovely pregnancy glow, and Wade just couldn't keep his hands off that adorable baby bump. Not to mention also other places on Bo's body, which was how they got into this situation in the first place.

Several other WWE superstars threw them a baby shower. It was to be a surprise, so John Cena had offered to take Bo out for lunch so everyone else could get things ready for the party.

"Thanks again for lunch Cena. I'm sorry again that Wade couldn't join us, but he said he has some work to do here at the house."

When Bo opened the door, he squealed in shock as everyone jumped out from their hiding places and shouted "Surprise!"

The living room was decorated with balloons and streamers in pink and blue. The dining room table was covered with a huge pile of presents, and larger gifts stood on the floor nearby.

The kitchen table and counters were covered with trays of sandwiches, bowls of nuts and mints, a big bowl of punch, and a large white frosted cake that had tiny marzipan baby shoes on it.

Wade came up and pulled him into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"It's all for you honey."

"Oh Wade! Everyone! Thank you so much!"

Everyone had a wonderful time at the party. They ate and drank, played silly baby shower games, and watched with glee as Bo unwrapped his presents. Most of the gifts were clothes or baby blankets. Wade's parents had bought them the crib and cradle, and Bo's parents had bought them the stroller and car seat. John Cena's husband, Randy had given them a box of baby supplies, including diapers and a big box of bag balm.

"What's this for?" Bo asked, holding up the box.

"It's for your nipples. If you're gonna breast feed, they're gonna get chapped, and that stuff will help." Randy replied.

Bo blushed.

As Bo's pregnancy was about to come to an end, he wasn't feeling too happy about the whole thing. One day, Wade walked in to find Bo sitting on their bed crying.

"Darling! What's the matter? Is the baby alright?"

"Yes! The stupid baby's alright! Although I wish it wasn't!" Bo sobbed angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me! I'm fat and ugly! My feet are swollen. My back hurts. I keep having to piss! I nearly pissed myself three times today. I just want this over with!" Bo collapsed onto the bed, sobbing bitterly.

"Shh shh. It's alright. I'm here. You're not fat and ugly. You're beautiful. You are the most beautiful man I've ever known, and I love you very much. I know you're uncomfortable, but it's not for much longer and soon we'll have our baby."

Wade pulled Bo into his arms and rocked him gently as he tried to comfort him the best way he knew how.

"I'm not ugly?" Bo asked with a whimper.  
"No sweetheart. You're not. Look at me."

Bo sniffed and looked up into Wade's eyes which where gazing back down at him with much love.

"You. Are. Beautiful." Wade said again. Giving Bo a squeeze with each word to make his point clearer.

Bo smiled and sniffed again. Wade dried his eyes and gave him a big smacking kiss.

"Now come on silly head. No more crying."

A couple of nights later, Wade was awakened when Bo shook him.

"Whuzzgoinon?" Wade mumbled sleepily.

"Wade honey, I think it's time!"

Wade's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. He fumbled with his clothing and started digging around frantically for the bag Bo had packed a few days before.

"It's on the dining room table hon, along with your wallet, phone, and keys."

Wade was surprised that Bo could be so calm. Every once in awhile, Bo would wince whenever he felt another contraction, but the rest of the time he was as cool as the storied cucumber.

After gathering up the bag along with his wallet, keys, and phone, Wade got into his car with Bo beside him, and they drove to the hospital. Once Bo was checked in, Wade gave John a call.

"John? It's Wade. Bo's in labor. Can you let the rest of the guys know and come on down?"

When Wade got to Bo's bedside, Bo was sitting up in the bed, puffing and panting his way through another contraction.

"John and the guys are on their way. You're doing great sweetie. Just breathe. If you need to, you can squeeze my hand."

Bo took him up on the offer when a particularly strong contraction hit. He clamped down hard, and Wade was sure he broke a couple of bones.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came in and announced that Bo was fully dilated and it was time to push.

With Wade rubbing his back and whispering encouragements in his ear, Bo took a deep breath and pushed. And pushed. And pushed some more.

"I can see the head! All right Mr. Dallas, just one more big push!"

Bo gritted his teeth and pushed again, hard. The baby slid out into the doctor's waiting hands.

"It's a boy! A big, healthy baby boy!" The doctor exclaimed, beaming.

Bo burst into tears as a warm, squirming bundle was laid upon his chest. There was his and Wade's newborn son. The baby had a tuft of dark hair, and Wade's brown eyes.

Wade looked down upon his new son proudly. He gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"He's perfect. You did beautifully darling. Now, what do we name him?"

Bo thought for a minute. "How about Michael Alexander Barrett?"

"Perfect! I love it!"

Little Michael soon made his own place in his parents' world and everyone in the company fell in love with him. His Godparents, John and Randy Cena especially were spoiling him rotten. So were their other best friends, Drew and Justin McIntire, who had recently gotten married and who had encouraged Wade to go after Bo in the first place.

At the welcome home party for Bo and Michael, Drew and Justin came up to Wade and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Well fatherhood seems to be suiting you quite well there Barrett!" Drew remarked.

"Yeah, I never thought you had it in you. I remember when you first came in, you were one of the biggest playboys out there." Justin added.

"I remember. I wouldn't change a thing though. I've got Bo and Michael now, and I'm the happiest man in the world."

When Christmas came around, Wade and Bo threw another party. The house was decorated beautifully and there was a huge pile of presents for everyone. Wade handed around the presents to their guests, and then passed Bo his own gift. Bo smiled as he took the small wrapped box.

Unwrapping it, he found a box from the local jewelry store. Removing the lid, he found nestled on a blue velvet cushion, a beautiful gold ring with three stones. An emerald on one side and a peridot on the other with a blue topaz in the center.

"It's our birthstones with Michael's in the middle. Bo honey, would you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

"Yes! I will!" Bo kissed him as Wade slipped the ring onto his finger.

A year to the day they were married. Both of them looked especially handsome in their matching white tuxedoes and red ties. All through the ceremony, Bo had tears in his eyes. When the preacher finally pronounced them husbands for life, Bo broke down and began to sob with joy as Wade embraced him.

"Now on to the honeymoon!" Wade shouted as he and Bo raced down the aisle to the limousine waiting to drive them to the airport. Two weeks alone together in Paris were just what they needed.

When they reached the door of their honeymoon suite, Wade picked Bo up in his arms and carried him across the threshold just like he had done on their first night together at that motel all those months ago. Tenderly he laid him on the bed and began to undress him. Bo gazed up at his new husband with love and desire shining in his eyes.

When their bodies were as bare as their souls, they joined together. Wade made love to Bo tenderly, holding back his own release until he was sure that Bo was completely satisfied. When both of them were satiated, they snuggled close together. Bo laid his head on Wade's chest, and Wade stroked Bo's long, black hair.

"I love you so much Wade darling. I'm so glad we're together."

"I love you too Bo sweetheart. I wouldn't change this for anything."

Bo smiled and drifted off to sleep. As Wade lay in the dark holding him, he thought about how much his life had changed. He smiled as he remembered how nervous Bo had been before they had got together. That silly cat and mouse game they had played until that night he had finally cornered him in the shower.

And oh how they made love that night! Over and over they had went at it until the sheets were soaked with the residue of their combined climaxes.

Then there was how happy Wade had been when he and Bo had got their first place together. There had been a few rough patches, and a couple of times, Wade had been forced to sleep on the couch or stay over with John and Randy when his stupid big mouth had gotten him into trouble during some silly argument. They always made up though and the make up sex was really something. Wade wondered if maybe he started all those silly arguments just so they could have that hot make up sex.

Now there was Baby Michael and he and Bo were married. They were a family. It was the greatest blessing he had ever known.


End file.
